


Sometimes I'll Think Back To The Old Days

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith gets an extra special surprise. And he has no idea how close he was to having things go in a very different direction...Oneshot/drabble





	Sometimes I'll Think Back To The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362646) by captainjunta. 



Keith was laying on his bed in the Garrison dorms by himself, just reading. He wasn't really that big of a reader to begin with, but with that being said he had to admit that it wasn't like he actually minded doing it either. You could say it was sort of a hobby of his. He was laying on his stomach, chin and elbows on the pillow.

Suddenly he heard something behind him. Or rather, someone. Keith smirked a little bit but he didn't turn around. 

Right before the person grabbed him, he turned and smushed the pillow into his face. 

"As if I'm gonna fall for that!"

Takashi Shirogane laughed despite it, and buried his face happily into his boyfriend's shoulder, pressing little kisses there.

"Hey, are't you surprised that I'm home early?"

"But your footsteps are so loud!"

See, Shiro had been gone in space on the Kerberos mission. But now he was back. And you know what? Keith really was surprised, but even more than that he was happy. They were happy together. Keith himself was almost done and about to graduate. 

In a very different reality, things wouldn't have been so nice. 

 


End file.
